Peace
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge. Theme 118. Peace: "All Danielle wanted was peace." SEQUEL to my other DP fanfic, 'Ice'. Read that first before reading this one, or else nothing would make sense.


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 118: Peace**

All Danielle wanted was peace.

She wants to experience what a normal child would experience. She wanted to create good memories that she would look back to. She wanted good dreams, she wanted to have that childish innocence and wonder and hope that all children have, and she wanted to have _fun_...

...But she can't, because all she has, is, and will be a clone. Vlad infused her with Danny's knowledge, so she can't retain that innocence, wonder, and hope too much. She was constantly plagued with dreams of being melted down, of trying to force Danny to midmorph, of _Vlad_. His facade was always in her dreams, but those words that he yelled at her would be yelled at her over and over again: _"You exist to serve me!" _And she's always traveling and stealing from stalls using her ghost powers, so she doesn't have a lot of fun doing that. Especially when she wasn't stabilized. And all of these were part of her memories, so she doesn't have any good memories.

Now, this situation would be added to her list of bad memories. Vlad finally captured her, and was using her as blackmail to Danny. He would whip her, starve her, and tortured her. She felt like she was in hell, not just Vlad's cabin in Colorado.

What made her feel worse was that Danny would do everything Vlad asks when he comes after school. Vlad even threatened his loved ones a couple of times if Danny wasn't being obedient, and Danny would then become obedient. Vlad doesn't treat him as a servant though. He treated Danny like a son.

And it was all because of her. She was just helping Vlad gets what he wants, so she feels as if she really does only exist to serve him.

She just wants Danny to have peace, and maybe her also.

* * *

Sam only watched Danny pace back and forth in his bedroom. He controlled himself so that he could invisibly and intangibly put the Specter Speeder back where Sam took it. Then, he let himself in and stormed into his room with Sam following him. He ignored his parents and just slammed the door after him and Sam.

Now, they were both trying to figure out a plan to get Danielle back from Vlad, and Danny is stuck. So is Sam.

They both snapped their heads up when the door creaked open. Jazz poked her head in the room, and said jokingly: "Danny, you're going to burn a hole into the floor at this rate.

Danny disregarded her and continued pacing. Jazz fully entered the room and shut the door gently after her. "What's wrong, little brother?"

That question made him stop pacing, and he just collapsed in his desk chair. He propped his elbows up on the desk, and cradled his head in his heads. Sam got up from her spot on the bed and rubbed his back while saying soothing words to him. Jazz couldn't hear them, but after a bit, Danny nodded his head at something Sam had said, and she moved her head so that she could look at Jazz straight in the eye.

"You heard about Danielle, right?" Sam asked softly, which was completely out of character for her. Jazz nodded her head and said, "The cl-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll tell Johnny 13 that you love him," Danny interrupted angrily. Jazz shut her mouth.

An awkward silence filled the room, until Sam broke it. "Anyways, she had been kidnapped by Vlad, and he's using her to blackmail Danny."

"What does Vlad want from Danny?" Jazz asked.

"He wants Danny to act like his son. Remember all those times Danny has told you that he was either with me or Tucker?" Jazz nodded. "He was really with Vlad."

"Why can't you just defy him, Danny?" Jazz asked. Sam also answered that question.

"Danielle is important to him. I don't exactly know how important, but I'm guessing he treats her like she is his daughter." Danny nodded in confirmation, but he never moved his head from his hands.

"So, Sam found out, and now you guys are trying to come up with a plan to save Danielle?" Jazz guessed. Sam nodded and asked her: "Will you help us?"

Jazz didn't give a verbal answer. She just went to Danny's bed and sat down on it. Sam smiled, and she continued to stand near Danny.

All three of them were in deep thought, until Jazz got an idea. She said excitedly, "I know what to do!"

Danny and Sam immediately perked up and turned to face Jazz, giving her their full attention. She said, "This is risky, but it may be your only shot at getting Danielle back and stopping Vlad from doing anything to her again."

Danny just nodded at her to continue, which she did. "Okay, so here's the plan..."

* * *

"... And then you get Danielle back, and probably get custody of her," Jazz finished. "But you have to be willing to do this. Do you want to?"

The girls looked at Danny, who immediately said, "I'll do it."

Jazz was impressed, to say the least. He knew it was risky, but he was still willing to go through with it. He must really want Danielle back.

"Okay then. I'll get Mom and Dad," she said.

Sam suddenly asked, "Could you call Tucker to come over? Otherwise, we would have to tell him a _long_ story later on."

Jazz nodded, then exited the room. Sam turned to face Danny, who was only staring at his desk. She just hugged him as best as she could from behind, and they stayed like that for a while. Then, Sam pulled away, and said, "Come on, Danny."

He was still silent as he got up and exited the room with Sam. When they got downstairs and entered the living room, they saw three pairs of curious eyes staring at them; one pair a beautiful amethyst color, another a turquoise color, and the last one a darkish blue color.

Danny wasted no time and delved into the matter at hand. "Before I go into the reason I'm acting so strangely, I have to go back. To last year, when the portal was created."

Maddie and Jack were confused, but Tucker knew what his best friend was about to do. He was gaping like a fish in his surprise.

"Time is of essence, so I'll get straight to the point. I went in, got zapped, and got ghost powers and a ghost half," he said monotonously

He really didn't let his parents absorb the information and just transformed into his alter ego. Now his parents were in Tucker's position.

He kept on talking in that deadpanned tone after transforming back to his human half. "We can discuss all of the wonders of how this is possible, but there are several more important matters at hand. You know Vlad Masters? Remember the portal accident in college?"

Jack knew what he was talking about, but it was Maddie who connected the dots. "So he's..."

"Yeah, he's like me. A 'halfa' as the other ghosts call me. Now, yes, I have been ghost hunting, yes Vlad knows about me, and all those other times I have been acting evil was because I was framed or controlled," Danny explained as quickly as he could while still managing to keep a flat tone. "Now that that is out of the way, I can tell you the real problem at hand."

"Vlad wants to kill Dad, marry Mom, and have me as his apprentice slash son, which I really don't want to be." At this point, Jack and Maddie had gotten past the whole 'best friend is a ghost' and are very mad right now. Tucker knew all of this stuff, so he didn't react to it. "But, I have refused him, and so he took matters into his own hands."

There was a pause. Maddie took the opportunity to say, "And?"

Sam saw that Danny couldn't continue, so she did it for him. "He cloned him."

The people who were just learning this gasped. Sam continued, "There were five clones in total. Four experiment, one prime clone. Only one of them survive, and she is now known as Danielle. Now, as Danny said earlier, time is of the essence, and so I'll just skip to the actual problem."

"Vlad still wants Danny as his son, so he captured Danielle and is using her as blackmail. That's where Danny was every day after school. He was with Vlad at his cabin in Colorado."

Sam paused to let the three absorb all of the information. Maddie first reacted by going up to Danny and hugging him. "My poor baby..."

Danny still looked at the floor, but now, he was crying. Jack also got up and hugged Danny. Danny cried in his parents arms for who knows how long, and then he managed to plug his tears. He didn't speak, but Sam knew that he wanted her to finish the whole story.

"You might want to sit down for this," she said quietly. The adult Fentons looked at her oddly, but did as they were told.

"Jazz has come up with a plan to save Danielle and stop Vlad. She thought that Danny could go to the President and ask for the government's help."

Tucker was gaping again and asked, "And why will he listen to Danny?"

"Because he recognized the help that Danny has done for Amity Park," Jazz piped up. "He even said that he was grateful that Danny was there so that the G.I.W. had more time to do experiments. Although I think it was more along the lines of not spending so much money to pay them. Apparently, they only get paid for the actual hunting. All of the weapons were only just military weapons, but fired Ecto-energy instead of bullets and stuff like that."

"So basically, Danny has to tell the president and basically everyone about his secret," Jack stated.

"Exactly," Jazz said.

"He already agreed with this. We just need your help with the actual raid. If the President agrees with this, then we may have the G.I.W. on our side, along with you, and Vlad would have less of a chance of escaping prison," Sam explained.

"Wait, hold up," Maddie interrupted them. "What will happen to Danielle when she is free?"

Jazz and Sam exchanged looks while Danny still stared down at the floor. Sam said, "That's another reason why Danny revealed his secret to you guys."

This time, Danny interrupted her. "I want to have custody of her."

Just when Jack and Maddie thought they knew everything, they realized they didn't. Jazz took this opportunity to help fully develop Danny's statement. "Danny is her father, both biologically and psychologically. Plus, Danielle trusts him more than any other person, so she wants to stay close to Danny in case Vlad tries to get her again."

"But the real question is 'are you going to help us?'" Sam continued.

Tucker immediately answered. "I stayed with you this far, and I'll still stay with you."

The parents sat there, trying to digest all of the information that was given to them. Jack and Maddie tried to understand that all of this time, Danny was saving the city instead of just slacking off of chores and schoolwork. Plus, he technically has a daughter, and they are technically grandparents.

All of the teenagers were anxiously waiting for their response. Finally, Maddie smiled and said, "Let's get my granddaughter back."

Jack also nodded enthusiastically. They all broke into smiles, but Maddie noticed the time.

"It's too late to really do anything now. We'll do it all tomorrow. You can sleep over, Sam and Tucker."

The other people finally glanced at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. Their tiredness was finally catching up to the teens, and they yawned.

Jack and Maddie smiled. Jack said, "Go to bed, kids."

"And you can skip school. We'll take the Fenton Jet to Washington D.C. tomorrow," Maddie added. Team Phantom looked surprised, but they were too tired to really care (not like they did in the first place). They all said goodnight and retreated to their rooms, or guest rooms in Tucker and Sam's case. The adults also retired to bed.

* * *

They all got ready and flew to Washington D.C. The Fentons excused the kids from school, stating that all of them were meeting someone important, and they were taking them there. Which was the truth, just not the whole truth.

Anyways, the President approved, and now the whole G.I.W. division, part of the F.B.I., the Fentons, and Sam and Tucker were near Vlad's place. Before they could think of how to infiltrate the house without causing any alarms to go off, Danny said something.

"I didn't really tell you all this, but Vlad has Danielle locked up in a cage in chains that prevents her ghost powers with a giant axe ready to swing..." he couldn't continue his sentence, but everybody understood what he was implying.

"Anyways," he moved on to a different topic. "I can't go in there invisibly, because Vlad has equipment that can recognize my ectosignature, and I forgot to ask you to create something that does mask it..."

Maddie was already one step ahead of her son. She took out a bracelet, and gave it to Danny while saying, "This will mask your ectosignature. I thought that Vlad had top security, and you might need this."

Danny gave a small, but genuine, smile. "Thanks, Mom." He slipped it on, transformed, and suddenly disappeared from sight. Sam was about to tell him to wait, but then Danny whispered in her ear: "I've got a plan. Wait for me to tell you to go in."

Sam smiled slightly, but only Jazz and Tucker noticed because everybody was freaking out about not having a proper plan and all.

* * *

Danny quietly snuck into Vlad's house. Just because he was invisible doesn't mean that he doesn't make any sounds.

He crept into Vlad's room, but apparently, Vlad was taking a nap because it twelve o'clock. And a work day. Of course Vlad wouldn't have slept in for that long.

He crept out of the room and walked silently to where Danielle was being held. He passed the security room first, and he did enter it and disabled the security. Then, he continued to where his daughter was being held.

When he did get there, he still had to hold in a gasp. His daughter look... terrible. There were bags under his eyes, she was dirty, and her light blue eyes held more fear than a normal child would have had, and they held more wisdom than most of the adults in the world.

He shook his head to focus on the task at hand. He went up to the axe and held it while using a small ectoblast to cut the axe off. His super strength helped him be able to hold it, and he gently set it off to the side, away from anyone who might be hurt by it. He then whispered into the Fenton Phone that he was wearing, "Sam. Knock down that door."

Soon enough, he heard a loud commotion and heard with his super hearing some of the F.B.I. agents saying, "Vlad Masters, you are under arrest. Everything you say can and will be used against you..." by then, they were too far away for him to hear them.

Danielle raised her head a bit higher in confusion, but then Danny appeared visible while some of the agents came down the stairs. She saw Danny first and said in confusion: "Daddy? What's going on?"

"Everything's alright, sweetie," he said gently while floating down to where she was. Some members of the G.I.W. and an F.B.I. agent were getting her out of the chains. They were finished by the time he was next to them, and he gladly pulled her into his arms. "Vlad's gone. He won't hurt you anymore, sweetie," he whispered. Danielle was crying into his arms, and he kept on saying soothing words to her. "Everything's alright. You can have your peace now."

**That last sentence is kinda referring to the beginning of the oneshot, but Danny kinda used intuition to say that.**

**Moving on, HOLY FREAKING ARCEUS (god of all Pokemon to those who don't know. I'm a Pokefan, and I am totally proud of it)! This is now the longest oneshot for this challenge! And I'm happy about how it turned out.**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
